Her name is Cassandra Di Angelo
by Sparkygirl1
Summary: There was a girl with black hair and golden eyes and tanned skin. She was always an outsider when it came to meeting people. Is Cassandra able to finally find out who she is? (Rated t for later cursing and sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction._

 _As sat down and she pulled out a book. "Today, I will be reading you the story of how just a simple girl, became more and more and more." A girl with brown hair and green eyes said "But we're 8th graders!" "Yeah!" "Lilla. This is more than just a story. This is actually real. This is how our life is surviving." Lilla said "So this is real?!" looked at the ground and said "Yes. I used to know her, now, let me get on with the story…"_

Chapter 1: Outcast.

In a city called Victorian Drivia, was a school. Everyone wanted to live there. But, there was this one huge house. A 13 year old girl named Cassandra. Her name was Cassandra Snyder. Anyway. I put on my outfit, black gothic gloves ( pin/339951471842579013/) and my golden dress ( pin/485192559827859538/) and just for my liking, Nike shoes! ( pin/305963368411888116/) I walked away, kissed my dad on the cheek and said "Bye dad! I'll see you after school!" I heard him laugh and yell back to me as I closed the door "You and those Nikes!" I giggled and smiled. I met up with my friends, who were waiting for me. "What took you so long?" Alanala said with a perfectly painted purple nail hand on her hip. She was wearing a dress ( pin/246783254554737882/ without everything else, just the dress) and a pair of cute shoes ( pin/71846556527847218/) and then Clarisse who wasn't wearing a dress was wearing a cute outfit! ( pin/439312138626003515/) We all walked to school talking and giggling. I waited for this bus to pass and looked at a sign. Then I saw a lady with amber hair and pure golden eyes and looked at me. I shaked my head but she was still there. I waited for another bus to pass and she disappeared. I heard these two people arguing in my head "SHE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" "Stop yelling at me." "WHY DID YOU EVEN MAKE HER ALIVE?!" "I SAID STOP YELLING AT ME!" "..." "Thank you. You don't know what she's capable of." "She's nothing. I'll kill her myself!" "YOU WON'T TOUCH CASSANDRA!" And more and more and more yelling. I looked at the board that wrote. I was picked on every single day for not being able to read that board! FOR GOD'S SAKE I HAVE DYSLEXIA AND ADHD! ARGH! Sometimes I just want to kill them. Finally it was the end of the day. I ran home and hugged my dad. He hugged me back "More kids?" I nodded with tears somewhat streaming down my face. He wiped them away. My friend Clarisse and Alanala came rushing in. "It's time." Clarisse said urgently. I looked at my dad "What does she mean?" My dad's eye widen and said "GET IN THE CAR NOW! ALL OF YOU!" We all ran down the steps and into the car. My dad got into the car and drived off. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere." My father said looking sad yet angry. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Clarisse wrapped her strong arms around my sit and put her hands around my mouth. I was muffled and almost bit her. I kept on licking her hand. Alanala looked at Clarisse and Clarisse nodded. She screamed and the car flipped over. I ducked my head and hit my head. "OUCH!" I screamed and crawled on the window glass with my bare hands and watch as Clarisse lifted the car with and flipped it and I heard a roaring. I ran somewhere and I didn't know where I was going but all I knew is that I wanted all this to end. I fell to the ground with tears pouring down my face. Between sobs I talked to myself "What's happening?" "It's coming." "What's coming?!" "I want to tell you, Cassandra. I truly do… But it's against the rules." "THAT'S NO RULE!" "Soon. You will know. You will realize it the hard way." "Can I always talk to you?" "I'm always here. You can always talk to me." "Oh-Ok." "I'm your spirit. A boy." "A man?" "Yes. I will always be here. And so will another voice. She's the other side of the spirit." "Ok." "Now. Please follow my directions." I followed the voice's direction. I was lead to a place called Camp Half Blood. I gasped "Oh… my…. GOSH!" I screamed. It was so pretty! They had 12 cabins and littler ones. There was a huge house and an arena. and then a wooden one with no doors and tables and more! I LOVED IT! AHHHH! I ran inside and felt a force through me. I saw the things take my father away. "WATCH IT!" A guy around my age with red eyes and a nice outfit ( pin/69383650482234866/) ( pin/11188699043823977/) and a pair of nikes! ( pin/356980707935029194/) I like it. He came running with a sword in his hand and he cut the monsters but didn't return with my dad "WHERE'S MY DAD?!" I screamed. "I don't know…" I pushed him aside and went to the huge house. "I know who you are. I'll just go." I said stomping away from Chiron and Mr.D. "Sassy one." I turned around and walked to Mr.D "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" And walked away. "Yup. I'm scared!" I stormed into the Hermes cabin. Some dude taped me on the shoulder. I turned around swiftly "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I heard murmurs. I growled and went outside. I started crying. "Ugh!" I said crying "Would you like to meet me?" "Yes!" I walked into the middle of the camp and heard them all gasp. Chiron came out "Oh no." Mr.D came out "She!" I looked above my head. There was a trophy and a skull inside and an owl sitting on it and a spear leaning on it. "THIS ISN'T TRUE!" I screamed. For the next week or so, they all stayed away from me. I got called up by Chiron. "Chiron!" I said panicking. "You have a prophecy." I knew what those were and those were like CERTAIN DEATH THIS A WAY! So yeah… I saw Rachel come in, her eyes became full green "She will be a very powerful demigod. No one will stop her. Faces her gods and the fear. Closes the twin doors of death. Anyone who follows dies." and she turned back to normal. "You are the she." "How do you know?" "Because I'm the oracle. The girl who is supposed to go on this quest looks like you." I went and grabbed my things. I changed into a new outfit. My gothic form. The form people think I should be in. ( pin/430516045603742642/) ( pin/236861261628869318/) ( pin/421508846346092356/) ( pin/305963368411888116/) My outfit. Its sad. People judge me. And my wonderful swords were invisible. I looked at everything and hoped I would see it again. I ran out and saw something golden. I followed it. Until I came to a sea. "Oh. heck. no." I muttered. I made my feet aflame.I flew and then landed on my face in the sea. "AHH!" I screamed under water. Something came and grabbed me. A woman with wings that were golden and her eyes were golden and her hair was amber. "Hush." The woman said. "I am your other spirit." "Wow… You have my golden eyes…" "Yes. You know that you are a demigod, right?" "Y-yes." "I am your mother, Nike." "Mom?!" "Mom." We stopped. She set me down. "WHY WEREN'T YOU IN MY LIFE?!" "BECAUSE I'M A GODDESS!" "A minor." She looked down. "If you don't want me here, You could've just said so." And I looked at her. "I never said I wanted you gone." "You're just like your father. So clumsy, Un-careful and messy." "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE." "I know you are." I felt tears streaming down my face "Mom!" I hugged her and cried into her shoulder. "Mommy's here." And hugged me back. I saw people. "Those are the evil ones, they're VERY persuasive. They were good demigods, then turned evil. They are very skilled. I wish the best of luck." And my mom disappeared. I felt this energy run through me. "ATTACK!" My parents screamed at me and I charged with my might. A girl with purple eyes and blonde hair looked at me and then a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl about 6. foot charged at me. I punched her and golden rings came off and she went flying. The other girl snarled. "Clarisse, Courtney and Luke. Not the Clarisse you know." Clarisse came back at me with a fire sword. I grabbed my sword and grabbed her sword and sliced it in half and punched her in the head again, black rings came off this time. Courtney smiled sweetly and grabbed a rose and she came to me, "Join us, We'll give you the power you deserve, the greek know nothing." Wow…. I…. My mom spoke "She's daughter of Nemesis and Ares, Don't try anything goofy, She's an assassin, Very sneaky." My thoughts were "Not as sneaky as me." I growled and punched her. She wiped away the blood from her nose. She brought out a crossbow began shooting at me, I flipped away and got hit in the chest. "Cassandra, your mother speaking. You can't die. Pull it out. You're my daughter."ATTACK HER!" I pulled it out. "YOU STUPID MORON!" She screamed. I screamed back "BOW DOWN!" Her purple eyes flared.

Chapter 2: War VS Death.

Courtney shot again, I grabbed it in mid-air and snapped it in half. (THIRD PERSON POV'S)

Cassandra eyes flared with golden. Courtney was scared. Would she be able to defeat her? OF COURSE! She's the daughter of Ares, the god of war! She won't leave without victory. Courtney grabbed her purple thorn sword. It was like a club and a sword combined. Cassandra brought out her Fire Death sword. It was a sword of death, that was on fire. Courtney charged and hit Cassandra's thigh. Cassandra tried to look for a weakness. Courtney had no weakness. Cassandra went wild. She didn't know what to do. Somehow, Courtney pinned Cassandra against the tree. "LUKE! Wrap her up." Courtney said. Luke came over with handcuffs and handcuffed Cassandra to the tree.

(Cassandra's POV) I'll tell you this. This next part of mine was really stupid. REALLY STUPID. I breathed in and out. "CASSANDRA! DON'T DO IT!" My mother screamed in my mind. I was gonna lift the tree up, and hit them with it. I had to get really angry through. I thought about those kids bullying me, I thought about the woman in my head, saying she was gonna kill me. I feft the tree leave the ground. "HOW?!" Luke screamed. I screamed and broke the handcuffs. Courtney grabbed something and I read it "Poison." Oh no. If I get hit by this… It could be over for me. She had multiple. I grabbed my spear. "HAVE AT IT!" She screamed. I hid in a tree and pulled out my gun. I was an expert when it came it aim. I loaded it with the celestial bronze bullet I had. Only one. I aimed. BAM! The smoked cleared and I saw her laying on the tree not hit but had tears in her eyes, I had hit Luke. She aimed at me and shot at me furiously. I got hit in the shoulder two times. She had tears streaming down her face and grinning evilly. I grasped onto the tree…. Oh gods… Oh no…. Stay awake…. I pulled it out and black liquid was draining out of me. My grasp on the tree loosened. I fell on the ground with an impact. "Gahh…" I was gasping for air. Courtney stood over me with the black liquid and opened my mouth with a force and drained it in. "I hope you die…" And I had no choice. I swallowed. Oh gods! THAT STUFF IS NASTY. Nike said "Here is my time." I got up and my eyes went golden. I walked to Courtney as she was leaning over Luke trying to revive him. I grabbed her and threw her. She growled. I grabbed a knife and grabbed her shirt and stuck her to the tree and revived Luke and did the same. I walked away. I shoved my hands in my pocket and my form went back with Hades. "It was her." Courtney whispered. I grabbed the rose and melted it. "Never. EVER. AGAIN." I said stomping away.


	2. Turning

_kept on reading but it was a new chapter._

I was still on the island and I was in a cave tied up. I screamed over and over. I was the daughter

of Nike. Why was I here?!

"HELLO?!" I screamed again

."Hello." A voice said. It was a man's. I growled. "Reveal yourself!" I said loudly. He came out and he had back messy hair and sea green eyes and came up to me and stroked the side of my face. I squirmed around. "Good luck with that. Its celestial bronze chains." He said looking down and snapped his fingers and it became tighter. I struggled breathing. "L-let go of me…" I said shakily. "Hmm? No. I'm gonna make you stay here." He said looking at me dangerously and had a look of liking in his eyes,

"If you dare like me... I'll kill you myself, GOT IT?" I said dangerously. "Why?" He asked

How'd he know?! "How did I know? Something told me." He's a god. Look like Percy. Smells like the sea.

POSEIDON.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

He covered my mouth. "Shut up." I realized my legs weren't tied up…

"HIYA!" I screamed and kicked him in the face, melted the fake chains holding my back and ran at him with full speed.

I brought out my sword, cutting him in the face and growled, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" I screamed loudly.

He made a water wave. I flipped away and tried running up a wall. I got cornered by water and out came Poseidon. I was breathing heavily. What was he gonna do to me? I kept on wondering and his eyes filled with hunger. Oh no….

Poseidon's POV:

I looked at the young girl. She was about 16 or 17 years old. Perfect. I looked at her hungrily. I

pushed her shoulders down and kissed her and she squirmed and screamed. I stepped on her

foot and stepped away and tortured her with my water powers. I looked at her shirt. Hmm…. I

moved my arm and the water became a tentacle. It neared her chest and another tentacle kept her mouth while she squirmed around and her beautiful golden eyes were worried. I moved my arm quickly and the tentacle cut her shirt and it fell off and her red and golden bra was revealed. I smiled evilly and her hair fell down and it fell to her shoulders a little below and she was moving like crazy to be free.

I laughed, "NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU NOW!"

She was muffled, "You're a…. monster… You call yourself a god but you're a monster…." I saw a shadow rise over my head.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE POSEIDON!"

Cassandra's POV:

DAUGHTER?! THE HADES?! The man came out and he had my facial figures. He unlocked me and snapped his fingers and a skull shirt came up and a sword came in my hand with a skull for the design.

He said "You messed with my princess Poseidon… I'll teach you!"

And I charged at Poseidon and the sea god took out his trident, He put it in an angle and I put mine the other way pushing as hard as I possibly can. He was grunting and I gave one final push and jumped on his trident and back-flipped off. He made a wave of water come at me again and I dropped my sword and made a fire wall, and it became a steamy room. I felt something breaking through my back, "AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain and held my head. The dark god said "CASSANDRA! NOOOOO!" And that was the last thing I saw.


	3. Demon

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with other things. Here you guys go! XD- Sparky. Here's a recap first then the chapter!**

 _I felt something breaking through my back, "AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain and held my head. The dark god said "CASSANDRA! NOOOOO!" And that was the last thing I saw._

Hades's POV:

"CASSANDRA!" I screamed out to my daughter.

The cave's light that Poseidon had made was flickering. Then it came back on and then Cassandra was screaming as her clothes ripped again and out came red and black wings that were pretty huge and her whole outfit had changed. It was red and black. She had corset giving her wings access to move. She then came out. Her eyes were pitch black. Like mine. "YOU STUPID GODS!" She screamed.

Poseidon's POV:

Cassandra had turned into a demon. She focused on me and I began fighting her. She brought out a sword that was red and black like her outfit and the blade said, "Sacrifice to Satan." She began cackling as she swung it with the expertness of Athena. And that takes a lot of time to manage. I threw my trident and she swung her sword, it blasted into pieces.

"Come closer!" She taunted and put her sword down and ran at me.

I grabbed her fist and then her hair and slammed her face into the ground. She rose and jumped on me.

"HEY! HEY!" I screamed trying to get her off of me.

She wrapped her legs around my neck as she sat on my shoulders and did a flip, making me fly off as she unwrapped her legs, me slamming into the wall. Cassandra laughed at me.

"Surprise!" She screamed and threw daggers at me, me having to dodge them. I caught one and threw it back, Cassandra catching it, shaking her head. Hades was creeping up behind her as she raised her arm and she did a flip and turned around, bring her Sacrifice to Satan sword out. I began watching the two fight.

"Hiya!" She said and ducked down as he threw his burst of black energy at her.

Hades scowled. My brother was getting angrier. Its not good when he's angry. He turns into a demon too. I ran to a corner and sat down watching Hades turn into a demon, Cassandra brought out her gun.

"DIE!" She screamed.

She began shooting, the bullets hitting Hades, but not affecting him. Poor child. We're immortal. Those wimpy bullets don't really hurt. Then she brought out a pure golden bullet. CELESTIAL BRONZE BULLET. I ran up to Hades and grabbed his hand, the energy between us was black and blue as Cassandra aimed at us, we aiming at her. We both shot at each other.


	4. Comfort

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with other things. Here you guys go! XD- Sparky. Here's a recap first then the chapter!**

 _I felt something breaking through my back, "AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain and held my head. The dark god said "CASSANDRA! NOOOOO!" And that was the last thing I saw._

Hades's POV:

"CASSANDRA!" I screamed out to my daughter.

The cave's light that Poseidon had made was flickering. Then it came back on and then Cassandra was screaming as her clothes ripped again and out came red and black wings that were pretty huge and her whole outfit had changed. It was red and black. She had corset giving her wings access to move. She then came out. Her eyes were pitch black. Like mine. "YOU STUPID GODS!" She screamed.

Poseidon's POV:

Cassandra had turned into a demon. She focused on me and I began fighting her. She brought out a sword that was red and black like her outfit and the blade said, "Sacrifice to Satan." She began cackling as she swung it with the expertness of Athena. And that takes a lot of time to manage. I threw my trident and she swung her sword, it blasted into pieces.

"Come closer!" She taunted and put her sword down and ran at me.

I grabbed her fist and then her hair and slammed her face into the ground. She rose and jumped on me.

"HEY! HEY!" I screamed trying to get her off of me.

She wrapped her legs around my neck as she sat on my shoulders and did a flip, making me fly off as she unwrapped her legs, me slamming into the wall. Cassandra laughed at me.

"Surprise!" She screamed and threw daggers at me, me having to dodge them. I caught one and threw it back, Cassandra catching it, shaking her head. Hades was creeping up behind her as she raised her arm and she did a flip and turned around, bring her Sacrifice to Satan sword out. I began watching the two fight.

"Hiya!" She said and ducked down as he threw his burst of black energy at her.

Hades scowled. My brother was getting angrier. Its not good when he's angry. He turns into a demon too. I ran to a corner and sat down watching Hades turn into a demon, Cassandra brought out her gun.

"DIE!" She screamed.

She began shooting, the bullets hitting Hades, but not affecting him. Poor child. We're immortal. Those wimpy bullets don't really hurt. Then she brought out a pure golden bullet. CELESTIAL BRONZE BULLET. I ran up to Hades and grabbed his hand, the energy between us was black and blue as Cassandra aimed at us, we aiming at her. We both shot at each other.


End file.
